The invention further relates to a level shift circuit for use in such a push-pull amplifier.
The invention further relates to a method of level shifting signals.
From the xe2x80x9cProceedings of the IEEE 1995 Custom Integrated Circuits Conference May 1-4, 1995xe2x80x9d a push-pull amplifier is known. One of the items of class D amplifier is that the class D amplifier has the cope with the voltage limitations of the device. To reduce standby power dissipation herein a level shifter is proposed.
A disadvantage of this known push-pull amplifier and level shift circuit is that the herein-proposed solution can only be used with complementary power transistors.
It is an object of the invention to propose a push-pull amplifier and a level shift circuit, which not have the advantages of the known. To this end a class D amplifier according to the invention comprises the features as claimed in claim 1.
Embodiments of the invention are described in the dependent claims.
Herewith a cross-reference is made to the following co-pending applications of the same applicant and of the same date:
xe2x80x9cCarrousel handshakexe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. Nr. ID603908, Application No. 0 201 818.2
xe2x80x9cSilent startxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. Nr. ID604681, Application No. 0 201 827.3
xe2x80x9cPWM limiterxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref. Nr. ID604682, Application No. 0 201 828.1
xe2x80x9cDemodulation filterxe2x80x9d applicant""s ref Nr. ID604683, Application No. 0 201 829.9.